Kingdom Keepers- Snake? Love? Green eyes?
by KingdomKeepersForever13
Summary: Don't really know a summary for this one. Hmm, Willa-snake bite? Philby-being his caring self? Green eyes-people you wouldn't expect as them? WILBY! -(LOTS OF WILBY!) FAMANDA!-(LOTS OF FAMANDA!) Then in the ending-later chapters- SOME CHARBECK! Enjoy!


**Willa's POV-**

I start running full speed and hide in the Mexico pavilion at EPCOT.

"Mandy!" I yell.

"Over here!" Amanda shouts running towards me. I meet up with her and spot the snake sneaking up behind her. Before I can grab her and start running, the snake lunges for her.

"MANDY!" I scream and Amanda turns around quickly, puts her arms up, and "pushes" with as much force as she can without losing all of her energy. Gigabyte hits a wall with a loud thud.

"Thank goodness I warned you!" I say.

Amanda nods and says," Thanks so much Willa, but…that drained some of my energy so we have to move fast!"

"All right." I say looking around. I spot a golf cart not that far away, and I start running towards it.

"Or we could ride in this?" I suggest.

"Great idea." Amanda says running over beside me and we both hop in. I take the wheel and start driving like a mad man.

"I've never driven a golf cart!" I laugh.

"Just stay away from the water." Amanda laughs along with me.

"I won't!" I assure and then giggle and start driving near the lake.

"Willa! Stop the cart!" Amanda yells.

"I was kidding!" I giggle and drive back on the sidewalk getting the hang of how to drive it. "Where am I driving to?" I ask.

"Umm, do we have a fob here?" Amanda asks. I pull a the fob out of my pocket and say, "I brought extra one."

"You're the best Wills. We have to press it in a place where no one can find it when it drops to the ground." Amanda says.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" I ask.

"A closet maybe?" Amanda suggests.

"Good idea!" I smile and look around while driving. I stop the golf cart and hop out with Amanda running inside a building looking for a closet.

"Found one!" Amanda yells and I walk over to her and walk inside.

"Okay, ready?" I ask.

"Yep." Amanda answers and I press the button.

-Both wake up in their own rooms-

I sit up in my bed, grab my phone off my night side table, and call Amanda.

"Hey, did you get back all right?" I ask.

"Yeah, I'm fine, you?" Amanda responds. I look down at my leg and answer," Well, I either have a scratch or some type of bite on my leg."

"What! When did that happen?" Amanda asks.

"I have no clue!" I answer.

"I'll come over and take a look." Amanda says and she hangs up the phone.

A little time goes by and I hear a knock on the window. I walk up to it, and open it up to see Amanda.

"Hey." I say.

"Hey." Amanda says and she climbs in. I walk over to my desk and pull the chair over to Amanda so she can sit down.

"OMG, I'm so scared." I say.

"Stay calm Willa and let me see." Amanda says while sitting down. I pull up the bottom of my pants and Amanda looks at what could be a scratch or a bite.

"Does it look bad?" I ask.

"Willa, do you not remember anything biting you?" Amanda asks.

"Well, when we were running I think a bug bit me…but that's all I remember." I answer.

"Okay, well it's starting to swell up." Amanda says and I swallow hard.

"Should I call the other keepers? I think Philby got a car for his seventeenth birthday, so he can drive us to the hospital." I say.

"Yeah, just sit here. I'll call Philby." Amanda says.

**Amanda's POV-**

I pick up Willa's phone and scan the contact list until I find Philby's name. I press his number and hold the phone to my ear while it rings. I turn to see Willa sitting on her bed shaking as she starts to cry.

"Hey Willa." Philby answers.

"No, Philby, it's Amanda on Willa's phone. She thinks a bug bit her when we crossed over. It's starting to swell and I'm at her house. We need you to drive us to the hospital." I say.

"What! On my way Mandy! Wait, is Willa crying?" Philby says.

"Yes! Now hurry Philby. It's bad! Get here quick!" I shout.

"I'm out the door. Be there soon!" Philby assures and I hang up the phone.

"I'm glad he answered." Willa says while I walk over to her.

"Yeah, he will be here soon. Hang in there Willa." I say. Willa lays down on her bed, tears suddenly streaming down her face.

"Willa, it will be okay, I promise. It hurts that bad?" I ask concerned. She shakes her head really hard, and tries to breathe. Before I can say or do anything else, she passes out.

"Willa! No, no, no, no, no, no, no!" I yell and tears fill my eyes. I hear the doorbell ring, and I run downstairs trying to hold back my tears. I swing open the door and yell" Philby! Willa, she…" I start.

"Willa what!?" Philby asks frantically.

"She passed out and she's having trouble breathing. I don't know what to do. We have to take her to the hospital now!" I yell. Philby runs upstairs into Willa's room, scoops her up bridal style, and sprints back down the stairs.

"Amanda! Open the door!" Philby yells. I open the front door and Philby runs outside carrying Willa. I shut the door behind me, run over to Philby's car, and open the backseat door. Philby sets Willa down in the backseat and hops in the drivers seat. I sit in the back with Willa and as Philby starts driving Willa wakes up slowly.

"Willa!" I say relieved.

"I think I'm going to throw up." Willa says.

"No you're not Willa. You'll be okay." I say helping Willa sit up. Willa stares at Philby and asks," How long have we been in the car?"

"Only five minutes Willa, but we will be at the hospital soon. We are almost there." Philby replies.

"Okay." Willa says and lies down. I look down at Willa's bite and gasp. Willa looks at me and asks," What's wrong?"

"Umm, oh nothing Wills. Just lie back down." I say trying not to startle her. Willa nods and lies down setting her head in my lap. She falls asleep and I brush her hair out of her face. I think to myself, _everything will be okay. It has to be._

"We're here!" Philby announces and hops out of the car opening the door closest to Willa.

"I'll carry her in, Amanda can you park the car?" Philby asks.

"Um, sure. Just hurry Philby. Get her inside." I say.

**Philby's POV-**

I scoop up Willa and run into the hospital. I look down at her as she wakes up in my arms.

"Everything will be all right." I say as I sprint up to the front desk.

"She got bit by something and it's really bad. She's having trouble breathing and it's starting to swell up. She needs help now and her name's Isabella Angelo." I say to the women at the front desk.

"Thanks Philby for getting up in the middle of the night." Willa says looking up at me.

"Willa, I would do anything for you." I say to her and I look up to see the nurses bringing a gurney over.

"Set her down please." One of the nurses say.

"Of course." I say setting Willa down on the gurney. I look down at her and say with my eyes everything will be okay as the nurses start to push the gurney away.

"Wait! Philby come back! Philby!" Willa yells and she shoves the nurses off and starts crying. "Philby…" Willa screams and I can still hear her crying and screams as she gets taken out of my view. Heartbroken, I take a step forward wishing I could go after her. Amanda runs inside the hospital and comes over to me.

"Is she okay, Philby?" Amanda asks.

"She…she…I don't know." I answer.

"It'll be okay Philby. They will take care of her." Amanda says. I nod and look up to hear Willa scream,"PHILBY!"

"I have to get to her!" I yell and I run towards the path where the nurses went with Willa.

"Philby! Wait!" Amanda yells but I don't turn back and desperately look around trying to find Willa. I look into every room and eventually come across hers. I run inside and see Willa passed out in a paper dress thing.

"Willa!" I yell and I run over to the side of her bed. The nurses come in and one of them says, "I'm sorry but you can't be in here. You have to go."

"No! No! I will never leave her! You can't make me!" I yell and turn to look down at Willa who starts to wake up.

"Philby, come here." Willa whispers. I lean a little closer and she leans up and presses her lips against mine.

"Thank you for everything, I love you." Willa says and then she falls back asleep.

"I love you too." I say quietly looking down at her. "Fix her! Please! Please! Fix her!" I yell.

"We will, but you have to." One of the nurses say. I look back at Willa and walk out of the room towards Amanda.

"What happened? Is everything okay?" Amanda asks.

"They said I would cure her." I answer not looking Amanda in the eye.

"Philby, let's call the others and all we can do is wait." Amanda says. I nod and follow Amanda into the waiting room.

**Charlene's POV-**

I hear the sound of my phone ringing and I slowly open my eyes. I grab my phone off my bedside table and see the name Amanda on the screen. I answer and say,' Girl! I'm tired, cant this wait until morning?!"

"No, not really! Philby and I are at the hospital with Willa. Something bit her and it's really bad. She's in the room right now. Get here quick!" Amanda yells through the phone.

"Oh my god! I'm on my way." I yell and hang up.

**Finn's POV-**

I hear my phone buzzing and I sit up in my bed. I grab my phone and see that it's Philby.

"Philby what do you want?" I ask annoyed.

"Get to the hospital now! Something bit Willa and Amanda and I brought her to the hospital. Hurry!" Philby yells.

"I'm on my way." I say and I hang up the phone, change, and run downstairs.

**Philby's POV-**

"I'm here. Oh lord. How is she?" Charlie asks.

"We don't know. They won't let us in the room when they're working on her." Amanda answers.

"That's weird…was she like on and off of sleep?" Charlie asks and I nod. Charlie swallows hard and says," She's been bit by the snake…how long was the time in between you guys waking up and when you got here?"

"Like thirty five minutes." Amanda answers as Finn sprints through the door.

"Is she okay? You guys don't look good...you look sick…" Finn says.

"Well, let's see, the girl that I've liked forever just kissed me and said she loved me. Then, she passed out and is in the hospital suffering from a snakebite. Of course I don't look good!" I say to Finn.

"Sorry." Finn apologizes.

"Okay, she will be fine! If it was more than an hour than that would be bad." Charlie says.

"Charlie…we don't know when she was bitten. She realized after we crossed back over to our beds." Amanda adds.

Charlie turns pale and I ask," Charlie, what's going to happen to her if its been more than an hour?!"

"She'll die." Charlie replies.

"She'll what!" I yell and run towards the room Willa's in.

**Amanda's POV-**

"She can't die Charlie! She just can't!" I yell and sit down next to Finn and tears fill my eyes. Charlene starts bawling and runs after Philby. Finn puts his arms around my shoulders and whispers in my ear, "She's going to be ok." Finn kisses me on the cheek and I look up at him.

"She's like my little sister Finn! She just can't…" I start crying and hide my head in Finn's chest.

**Philby's POV-**

I reach Willa's door, swing it open, and see her with tubes and different machines surrounding her.

**Willa's POV-**

I wake up and see Philby by the doorway.

"Philby…" I say as Charlene walks up behind him with tears rolling down her face.

**Amanda's POV-**

"Shhh, it's okay…it's okay Mandy." Finn says. I try to calm down but the tears still escape and flow down my face.

"She's going to be okay, I promise." Finn says. I nod and wipe away my tears. I lean my head on Finn's shoulder as he wraps his arms around me in a hug and we wait for Charlene and Philby to come back.

**Willa's POV-**

"Willa!" Philby yells running towards the side of my bed and kneeling down. I lean in and kiss him.

"I love you so much." I say.

**Philby's POV-**

I try to stay strong and say," I love you too Willa." I lean down and kiss her again.

"Sir, you can't be back here. Who let you back here?" the nurse asks.

"I did! My mom's a nurse here." Charlie says.

"You have to let me stay with her! Please mam." I say.

**Amanda's POV-**

"Shouldn't we call Maybeck and Jess?" I ask Finn.

"They will hear about it in the morning." Finn replies as Charlie walks up to us.

"Philby's back there with her, she woke up." Charlie says. I nod answering Finn and then turn to Charlie.

"Oh thank goodness, is she going to be okay?" I ask.

"I don't know, they didn't tell me." Charlie answers.

"Oh." I say.

**Willa's POV-**

I look into Philby's eyes and the nurse looks at me and says to Philby, "You can stay as long as you are calm."

"Thank you so much. Is she going to be okay?" Philby asks.

"Well…isn't she awake? She's fine!" the nurse smiles.

"Oh thank god!" Philby says grabbing my hand. I smile and press my lips against Philby's again and he kisses me back.

"Philby, will you get me some water?" I ask.

"Of course." Philby responds and he gets up and walks over to the other side of the room to get me a glass of water. He brings the water over to me and I smile and say, "Thanks," as I take a sip.

**Amanda's POV-**

I wait with Finn while Charlie walks back over to Willa's room. She comes running back and she announces, "She's fine!"

"What! Really? How do you know?" I ask.

"The nurse just said!" Charlene answers.

"That's great! Mandy, how about you and Charlie go home and get some sleep? Philbo and I will get her home safely." Finn says.

I nod and say," tell her that I'm glad she's okay. Night Finn," I say hugging Finn goodbye.

**Philby's POV-**

"You're welcome." I say as Finn walks into the room.

"Is she about ready to leave?" Finn asks.

"I think she's okay." I say as I turn to Willa. "Are you ready to leave?" I ask.

"I'm ready." Willa answers.

"Great. Let's check you out of this hospital." I say. Willa stands up and walks into another room to change back into her regular clothes. She comes out and we all walk out of the room and up to the front desk.

"Isabella Angelo. She needs to be checked out of the system. She's all ready to leave." I say as Willa grabs my hand and I hold it tight.

"Oh yes. I have her right here…there we go she's all checked out." The woman at the counter says.

"Thank you." I say.

"I got to go, can you get her home?" Finn says.

"Yeah, of course. Let's all meet tomorrow at the frozen Marble. See ya Finn." I say as we all walk out of the hospital and Finn walks in a different direction than us. I head towards my car with Willa.

**Amanda's POV-**

"Why am I so scared?" Charlie asks.

"I don't know. I'm nervous also. I hope she really is okay." I say talking to Charlie in the car while we are still parked.

"Let's go." Charlie says and she starts driving. I look out the window as we arrive at Nash's.

"Thanks Charlie, I'll see you tomorrow." I say hopping out of the car, and I shut the door while waving bye. Charlie waves back and I walk inside, and upstairs quietly sneaking into my bedroom.

**Willa's POV-**

I stop cold and stare in front of me squeezing Philby's hand. Philby turns towards me and asks, "Everything all right?"

I keep staring in front of me and mumble,"g-g-greeeen eyes…staring at you…" Philby turns towards where I'm staring and his eyes widen.

"Willa, we have to go now!" Philby yells keeping his tight grasp on my hand while running towards the car.

"Get in quick!" he yells and I hop in the car and see them following us.

"Don't drive to either one of our houses!" I say as Philby pull starts and starts driving.

"Where should I go?" Philby asks.

"School, I guess." I answer.

'All right." Philby says and he drives to the school quickly trying to lose them. I turn to look at Philby who's suddenly white and very pale.

"What's wrong?" I ask worried.

"Willa listen to me. Stay in the car, lock the doors, and don't move." Philby says.

"Where are you going?! I'm coming with you!" I say and get out.

"Willa! It's too dangerous! Please stay in the car." Philby says.

"But…but…but I wanna help…I don't want you to get hurt…" I say looking into Philby's eyes. Philby grabs both my hands and says, "Willa, I promise I will be back really soon. I have to lead them away from us. Stay here and you will be fine." Philby says.

"But you're my boo, we protect each other." I say and I hug Philby and start crying.

"I know Wills, but you have to trust me on this, okay? I'll be right back." Philby says. I nod and hop in the car and start crying. "OMG! They new it was a trick!" I feel the car heating up. Thinks- It's too hot. I'm going to pass out.

**Philby's POV-**

I run away from the car trying to get them away from it. I look around and see that no one's following me. Thinks- If they're not following me...WILLA! I run back to the car and see Willa in the car with sweat dripping down her face.

**Willa's POV-**

I see Philby running to the car and I feel it getting even hotter.

"Help!" I yell with tears and sweat running down my face. I look up at Philby once more before I pass out.

**Philby's POV-**

I see Willa pass out.

"NO! WILLA!" I yell and I run towards the car and grab the handle to open the door. I scream out in pain as my hand gets burned from the heat of the car. I look around desperately trying to find something to open the door with. I think as quickly as possible and come up with an idea. I take my jacket off and roll it up making it thick. I use it to open the door and I pick Willa up and run over to the grass, setting her down. I look around to make sure the green eyes are gone, and I sigh of relief when I don't see anything. I look down at Willa who's slowly coming too.

"Ph…Philby?" Willa says.

"Yeah, Wills. I'm here, you're going to be fine." I say. Willa nods and says, I'm tired," and then closes her eyes and falls asleep. I take my phone out of my pocket and I dial Finn's number.

"Hey, did you guys get home?" Finn asks.

"Hey, no, actually when we walked out of the hospital, Willa saw a couple green eyes. I grabbed Willa and we drove to our school quickly, not wanting to lead them to our houses. I got out of the car and was going to lead them away from it, but they weren't following me. I ran back to the car and it was burning hot, and Willa was passed out inside. I got her out and set her down on the grass. She came to but then she fell asleep. We're right outside the school." I say.

"Crap! I'll be right there." Finn says and hangs up. I wait there for a little until Finn gets here. I look up to see Finn walking up to us.

"Hey guys, so, what's going on?" Finn says. I'm about to answer when I'm interrupted by Willa pressing her lips against mine. I kiss her back and Finn says," Should I go?" Finn winks at me. Willa looks at both of us and says, "You're fine."

"Yeah, you have to try to help me figure out how they got the car so hot." I say. I stand up and Willa takes my hand and walks around with me.

"That lamppost." Finn says pointing. I look up and see a lamppost right above our car with smoke coming out of it.

"Yep, you're definitely right." I say looking at the burned out lamppost.

"So, the green eyes. What did they look like?" Finn asks.

"Well, one looked like Amanda, one like Charlene, and one like Storey." Willa answers.

Finn stares at Willa in disbelief.

"Amanda, Charlene, and Storey! Willa, why didn't you say anything before?" I ask.

"It can't be Mandy, it can't." Finn mutters to himself.

"Well, I didn't know if it was makeup or not, so I didn't want to make a mistake." Willa says.

"We have to find them!" Finn says.

"No, I could've been wrong." Willa says and she looks up at us with bright green eyes. I gasp and take a step back.

"Willa!" Finn yells. Willa turns and attacks Finn. He knees her in the stomach and she crumples to the ground, knocked out.

"What do we do with her? We can't just leave her here?" I say.

"We can tie her up in the back of your car, and take her home." Finn says looking down at her. "I think she's dead." Finn says.

"You think she's what!?" I yell and kneel down next to her. I feel her pulse and tears start rolling down my face. I lean down and kiss her and then stand up and stomp off to my car, angry. I open the car door, hop it side, slam it shut, and bang my head against the steering wheel.

**Willa's POV-**

My eyes flutter open and I sit up.

"What happened?" I ask.

"You don't remember?" Finn asks.

"No." I answer and hear a door slam shut. I stand up and walk over to Philby's car.

"What's wrong?" I ask and I open the door and sit down in Philby's lap. I wrap my arms around his neck. "Boo, tell me." I say. Philby looks up and says, "Willa!? What? How! You…you were dead!"

"She was like Snow White. You kissed her and she woke up." Finn says. I smile and kiss Philby over and over again. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

Finn looks down uncomfortable and says, "Uhh, I should go." Philby leans back and says, "No, Finn. We have to find Amanda, Charlie, and Storey." Philby than turns to me and says, "Can you sit in the back Wills? So, Finn can sit up front?" Philby asks. I turn to look at him and then Finn. "Okay." I say looking down and I climb in the backseat.

"I call shotgun!" Finn says and he hops in the passenger seat. Philby starts driving and I look out the window.

"STOP THE CAR!" I yell and Philby immediately hits the brakes.

"What! What is it Wills?" Philby says.

"They're right there!" I say. Finn hops out of the car and slowly walks over to a shadow, sneaking up on it. Philby hops out of the car, and says, "Stay here, Willa."

No! I'm not leaving you. I'm going with you this time!" I say and hop out of the car. Finn attacks the shadow and grabs it from behind. He turns the person around to look at her face.

"Amanda? Why?" Finn says. Amanda knees him and tries to get out of his grip. Finn grabs her shoulders and looks her in the eye. "How could you!?" he says.

"Idiots! Think they could defeat us." Charlie says walking up to us. She lunges for Philby and attacks him. I kick Charlene and grab Philby. Charlie grabs my hair and pulls it.

"Willa!" Philby yells. Philby throws her to the ground, knocking her out. I turn to look at Finn and Amanda.

"Finn! Hurry, she can use her push!" Philby yells. Amanda puts her hands up ready to push.

"She's about to push you!" I yell and run towards Amanda and knock her to the ground and I pin her. Finn comes over to help. Charlene wakes up and says, "What happened?"

"You were a green eye, but you're back." Philby answers. Charlene looks over to Amanda who's still struggling to get out of Finn and my grip.

"I have an idea." Charlene says and she walks over to us and kicks Amanda, knocking her out.

"Or you are going to hurt her!" I yell.

"Why'd you do that!?" Finn asks.

"Well, I woke up after being knocked out right? And, Willa woke up after Philby kissed her, so all we had to do was either knock her out, or someone could of kissed her." Charlene says.

"Genius!" Finn says.

"Hey, I can be smart sometimes." Charlene says. Finn kneels down and presses his lips against Amanda's. Amanda's eyes open and she slowly sits up.

"Oww. What happened?" Amanda says. Finn kisses Amanda again.

"You played a green eye for a little but it's all right, you're back now." Finn says.

"Oh, but...I was just walking up to my room a couple minutes ago? Owww! Why does my head hurt so bad?" Amanda says.

"Sorry, my bad." Charlene says.

**Amanda's POV-**

"It's fine." I say and I sit up and sit in Finn's lap and lean my head against his chest. Finn wraps his arms around me and kisses my cheek. I look up to see Willa sit in Philby's lap also and hold his hand. I smile. Charlene sits down.

"Wait, didn't you say you saw Storey also?" Philby asks.

"No, I don't think so..." Willa answers.

"Yeah, I'm positive Storey wasn't with us." Charlene says.

"That's a relief." Finn says.

"Yeah, we should get going just incase they're still here." Charlene says.

"Okay, yeah, let's go." Philby says and he stands up, takes Willa's hand, and hops in the drivers seat, and Willa takes the passengers seat. Charlene hops in the back and I stand up. "Are we going with them?" I ask Finn.

"Well, I actually wanted to spend some alone time with you." Finn says. I smile, take Finn's hand, and wave Philby off.

**Philby's POV-**

"I guess we're going then." I say and start driving towards Charlie's house.

**Amanda's POV-**

I walk down the sidewalk with Finn.

"Instead of going home do you want to do something fun?" Finn asks.

"What do you have in mind?" I smile.

"Well, I was going to let you decide." Finn says.

"Oh okay then. I have an idea." I say and I pull Finn towards the park.

**Willa's POV-**

"You can just stop right over here on the corner." Charlene says.

"Okay." Philby says and parks the car. Charlene opens the door and turns back to look at us.

"Have fun you two." Charlie says winking at me, and then she hops out, shuts door, and walks to her house.

"We will." I say and I wrap my arms around Philby's neck and kiss him. Philby kisses me back and asks," Where do you want to go?"

"The park?" I suggest.

"Yeah, sure." Philby says and he starts driving.

**Finn's POV-**

I run into the park with Amanda and we lay down at the edge of the lake. Amanda lies down next to me and I wrap my arms around her. I turn to face her and kiss her. Amanda turns to face me, smiles, and she kisses me back.

**Philby's POV-**

Willa and I walk into the park and lay down by the lake. Willa sits in my lap and I wrap my arm around her. Willa faces me and kisses me. I kiss her back and smile.

**Finn's POV-**

I look into Mandy's eyes and kiss her again. As I lean back, and look into her eyes again I see people behind her. "Uhh, there's people over there." I say.

"What!" Amanda says and she turns around. "That's weird, it's the middle of the night." Amanda says.

**Philby's POV-**

I kiss Willa again and look into her eyes. I spot two people behind her. "There's two people over there." I say. Willa turns around and says,"Omg! I think that's Finn and Mandy!" I look closer this time and say,"Yeah, I think you're right." Willa starts to wave at them.

**Amanda's POV-**

"Wait, one of them is waving to us? Omg! I think that's Willa, so the other person is probably Philby!" I say.

"This is just weird." Finn says.

**Philby's POV-**

"Should we go over there and say hi?" Willa asks.

"I think they want to be alone, so let's just stay here." I reply.

"Yeah, you're right." Willa says and she snuggles up to me. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her.

**Finn's POV-**

"Should we go over there?" Amanda asks.

"If you want..." I respond.

"No… I'm good right here." Amanda says sitting in my lap. I wrap my arms around her and kiss her. Amanda looks up at me and kisses me back. I hold her in my arms as she leans against my chest. I close my eyes and lay back down with Amanda in my arms. I listen to the sound of nature and I hear a scream.

"Mandy, did you hear that!?" I ask.

"Hear what?" Amanda asks. I hear the scream again.

"That." I say.

"OMG! That was a scream!" Amanda says.

**Philby's POV-**

Holding Willa in my arms, I hear a scream when I look down in the water of the lake.

"Willa did you hear that?" I ask. I hear the scream again.

"OMG, that was a scream! What of it was Finn or Mandy?" Willa asks.

"I don't think it was them, it would of been a little louder." Philby says.

"Yeah, let's just go over there to make sure they're safe, and then we can look for where the scream came from." Willa says. I nod, take Willa's hand, and walk towards the bridge, and get to the other side.

**Amanda's POV-**

"Let's go find who that scream came from. Maybe they need help." I say and I stand up, take Finn's hand and walk quickly towards where we heard the sound.

"Mandy! Finn! Wait!" Willa yells from behind us. I turn around and see her and Philby running up to us.

"Are you two okay?" Willa asks.

"Yeah, we're fine, we're going to look for where that scream came from." I say and turn back around. We all start walking towards where we heard the scream. We see Maleficent attacking a girl.

"Oh my god." Willa says quietly.

"Okay, I'll go tackle Maleficent, while you three distract her and grab the girl. Got it?" Finn says and he runs and tackles Maleficent.

"No! She's only hurting me to get all of you!" The girl yells. Willa, Philby, and I run over to the girl and grab her and try to pull her back.

**Finn's POV-**

Maleficent grabs me around the neck from behind and tries to strangle me.

"Amanda..." I say before passing out and Maleficent drops me to the ground.

**Amanda's POV-**

I hear my name and turn around to see Finn dropping to the ground unconscious.

"FINN! NO!" I scream and push Maleficent with a lot of my strength.

I kneel down next to Finn and grab his hand.

"Finn, please, please wake up." I say and lay my head against his chest and a couple tears roll down my cheek. I feel my head lift up a little and Finn sits up.

"Mandy... where's the girl?" Finn asks.

"She's with Willa and Philby, Finn. We all have to get to the car." I answer.

Finn looks up and sees Maleficent sneaking up behind Willa.

"Willa!" Finn yells. Maleficent grabs Willa and tackles her. Willa screams.

"Willa!" Philby yells.

"Oh no! I'll control her," the girl says and she uses her mind to control Maleficent to not hurt us. Philby grabs Willa and runs to the car.

"Everyone get in the car!" Philby yells hopping in the drivers seat, and Willa takes the passenger seat. The girl hops in the trunk and Finn and I stand up and get in the backseat of the car.

"She's not going to hurt you anymore tonight." the girl says.

"OMG! Are you a fairlie?" Willa asks.

"Yep! No one knows I exist!" the girl says.

"You're a fairlie! I'm a fairlie and so is my sister!" I say smiling.

"The reason people don't know I exist is because I control their mind to not know," the girl says.

"My name's Lexie, and I've been living on my own ever since I was little. I've also never met my family and it's tough." Lexie says.

"My sister and I have been running away and escaping places ever since we were little. But, we got caught and now we live at a girls home called Nash's. I don't know what happened to my parents and I know exactly how you feel." I smile. Finn looks over at me smiling and squeezes my hand. I squeeze back.

"Do you think I could go to Nash's with you and stay there?" Lexie asks.

"Of course! Why wouldn't you be able to?" Amanda says.

"Where to first?" Philby asks.

"Nash's." Willa answers and Philby drives towards Nash's.

"Then my house. I'm tired." Finn yawns and puts his arm around me. I look up at him, laugh, and smile. Finn leans down and kisses me and I kiss him back. I lay my head on Finn's shoulder and Philby drives up to Nash's.

"Here we are." Philby says.

"Thanks Philby." I say.

"Bye Mandy." Finn says and he hugs me.

"Bye Finn." I say and I return the hug, hop out of the car with Lexie and walk up to the front door.

"I can't wait for you to meet Jess!" I say and quietly walk upstairs with Lexie so we're not heard. We walk in the room and I wake up Jess.

"Jess? Wake up. I need you to meet someone." I whisper. Jess wakes up and says,"Huh? Who's that?"

"I'm Lexie!" Lexie smiles.

"I'm Jess." Jess says.

"Nice to meet you!" Lexie says.

"Yeah." Jess says.

"Who's that?" Lexie asks pointing to another girl in the room.

"Oh, that's our other roommate, you'll meet her in the morning." I say.

"Oh ok, Umm, where do I sleep?" Lexie asks.

"Oh, well, a new bed will be out in here in the morning, but for now is it all right if you sleep on the floor?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's tots fine." Lexie says.

"Okay, night." I say and lay down

"Night." Lexie says lying down.

"Night." Jess says.

-All fall asleep-

**Finn's POV-**

When I turn back in the car after Mandy gets out I see Philby smile at Willa. She smiles back and then wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him.

"Umm, should I walk home?" I ask. Philby leans back and says, "No, I'll drive you Finn." Philby then turns back to Willa and whispers, "After." Willa looks down and says,"Ok." Philby starts driving towards my house.

"Do you think you can let me out like a block away?" I ask.

"Yeah, we could do that." Willa says. Philby drives towards my house.

"Here is good." I say.

"Okay." Philby says and stops the car.

"Thanks." I say and hop out of the car, and walk home.

**Willa's POV-**

I turn to Philby.

"Alone at last!" I smile and wrap my arms around him and kiss him. Philby kisses me back and looks up at me.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you are?" Philby asks.

"Awe Phil!" I say blushing and kiss him again. Philby kisses me back and then says," It's really late, I should get you home."

"Yeah, it's almost five." I say. Philby starts the car and starts driving towards my house. He pulls up in the front, hops out, and opens my door. I throw myself at him and kiss attack him.

"Don't leave me!" I say crying. Philby takes both of my hands.

"Willa, it's okay. I'll walk you to your room all right?" Philby says. I nod and walk inside with Philby and he takes me into my room.

"Stay with me." I say still crying.

"Okay, I'll sleep on the floor. You sleep in your bed. Goodnight." Philby says and he lies down on the floor and falls asleep. I walk over to him and put a blanket over him. "Goodnight Philby." I say and I lie down in my bed and fall asleep.

**Philby's POV-**

I have a dream about something attacking us in the room. I roll over in my sleep.

**Willa's POV-**

I hear Philby rolling around, and I go over to him and wake him up.

"Philby? Are you okay?" I ask.

"Willa! Are you hurt? Is something wrong?!" Philby says.

"You had a bad dream. You could sleep with me in my bed if you want. Nothing weird or anything, just you and me." I say.

"Sure." Philby says and he lies down in my bed. I lie down next to him and he wraps his arms around me. I snuggle up to him and close my eyes, falling asleep.

**Philby's POV-**

-Time goes by-

I wake up a little earlier and climb out of Willa's bed. I kiss her on the forehead and quietly walk over to the window. I stop when I hear a slight noise.

"Philby? What time is it?" Willa says yawning. I walk back over to her, away from the window and sit down on the edge of her bed.

"It's eight, Wills." I say.

"Oh, it's Saturday right?" Willa asks.

"Yeah." I answer.

"They don't get up until twelve, lie back down." Willa says.

"All right." I say.

"Come on." Willa says and she wraps my arm around her and leans against me. I lie down and look down at her as she closes her eyes again. I smile and then shut my eyes and fall asleep.


End file.
